


Glossophilia

by thisisallivegot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles (100 words each) based on a generator of random obscure words. The word and definition will be given at the beginning of each chapter. Info and tags will be updated as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyctalgia

**Author's Note:**

> nyctalgia (n): nocturnal pain

_Set during Iron Man 2_

 

Tony turned over fitfully in his sleep, arm lashing out across the bed. A pained whimper escaped his throat as his body thrashed. He woke panting, with his fingers splayed across his chest, nails digging into the space around the arc reactor. The thing no one ever mentioned about being slowly poisoned by palladium is that it _hurt_. Or maybe that was just the foreign object in his chest by itself – he couldn't be sure. His heartbeat thudded heavily under his fingers and he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come back to him.


	2. Triliteral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triliteral (adj): using or consisting of three letters.

Tony had been bored to challenge Bruce to a game of Scrabble. Bruce had rolled his eyes, but after whining from Tony, he had acquiesced. With both men pushing the upper boundaries of a genius IQ and having the vocabulary to match, it wasn't long before the board was nearly filled. It was Tony's move, and the only available spot was a three letter word starting with P. He stared down at the letters he had available to him in puzzlement. He looked up at Bruce with a frown; there was no word he could make. 

Bruce smiled. “I give.”


End file.
